Playing Footsies
by Sadieclay
Summary: Dave has an interesting patient.


ERik Fic: Playing Footsies PLAYING FOOTSIES 

  
  


Dave walked into the exam room, chart in hand and a smile on his lips. 

"How are we feeling today Mr.Tribianni?" He said flipping through the chart and seating himself on a stool below his patient. 

"I was practicing for a play I'm in.. I tripped and fell off the stage.." Replied his patient sullenly, as Dave tenderly rotated the man's ankle. 

"Took the 'treading of the boards,' a little too seriously did you? Does this hurt?" He said as Dave flexed the foot and checked the mobility.   


"Ungh... Yeah.. Sorta. Is it broken doc?" Mr.Tribianni said worriedly. 

"We'll have to get a few x-rays first, but from the swelling you're experiencing and the look of it, that's a possibility." Dave nodded.   


Suddenly his patient stood up off the bed and grabbed Dave roughly by the arms, pinning him in an awkward embrace and kissing him hard on the lips. 

Dave blinked, shaking his head and pulling away. "What in the hell did you do that for Mr.Tribianni!?" Yelled the resident, wiping his mouth. 

His outburst was greeted with another advance by the actor, slipping his arms around Dave's waist and pulling him close, pinning him against the gurney, and forcing his tongue in his mouth. Dave struggled momentarily, but was soon swept up in the warmth of his patient's forceful kisses and caresses. "Call me Francios." His patient mumbled softly, slightly accented. He caressed his doctor's cheek, slipping his hand down Dave's pants. Dave was pulled onto the gurney as Tribianni pulled off the doctor's scrub top and peppered Dave's chest with warm, wet kisses. His hands slowly caressed Dave's firm chest, muscled arms, his fingers dancing lightly over his skin, making his whole body tense and feeling electrified and hot. Dave moaned slightly as Tribianni kissed his neck and face, ran his long tongue downwards as his jeans were unbuttoned. 

As Dave started to get aroused, 'Francios' Tribianni pulled off and stopped as fast as he had started. 

Dave stood there dumbfounded as Mr.Tribianni grinned. "So waddya think? Think I could get a part on that new pornographic medical drama?? I'm Joey." The man smiled dopily and stuck out his hand. Dave stared at it oddly. 

"What?" 

Stunned Dave looked up and saw the entire nursing staff and a great number of his colleagues gawking at him through the window. One of them had a camera. Dave squawked and grabbed his clothes, covering himself slightly. 

"I'm gonna try out for the part of Dr.Francios Pieds.. That's Foot in French.. I'm gonna be a foot doctor! A Piediatrician!" 

Dave winced, glancing out the windows, hoping he'd imagined it all. Nope. They were still there, staring at him. This guy was stupider than George Bush! But at least he was blessed with the Italian good looks. He wasn't half bad looking.. 

"You're kidding right??" Dave rubbed his eyes. This had to be a joke. It had to be.. 

"No.." replied Joey, sounding quite wounded at the insinuation. "It's not a joke.. My ankle really DOES hurt.. I think I might sit down now.." 

Dave nodded. "Me too.. My head hurts." 

The two men sat in the exam room silent and unable to look each other in the eye. 

Joey was the first to speak. 

"So.. You think we could go get my ankle gamma-rayed now?" 

Dave cocked a brow and sighed heavily. "Not gamma rayed you idiot. X-rayed." 

There was a knock on the door and the transport tech, Eddie grinned from ear to ear. "Hiya Dr.Dave.. I heard you had a live one in here.." 

Dave nodded sullenly, and jerked a thumb in Joey's direction. "Uh huh.. Here's the orders and tests I need. Get on it.. I'm off shift soon.." 

He stood up slowly, pulling his scrub top on, and stumbling out the door. "I-I have other patients to see, Mr.Tribianni." Dave stammered, pushing past the cat-calling nurses, and snickering residents. 

Once Dave was out of earshot, Dr.Kovac walked into the exam room and slapped Joey on the back. "That was great.. Same time next week? There's this Doctor.Greene.."   


THE END.   
  
[][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/erikfic/index.html



End file.
